Can't Fight the Moonlight
by bblueberry26
Summary: *chapter 5* Things are going on in the Halliwell family. Deaths arrouse and someone can't handle it. Something happens that changes the Sisters' lives forever!
1. Cole is Dead?

Can't Fight the Moonlight By: Beth Diane  
  
Summary: A witch casts a spell, but it was a personal gain spell, so it backfires. The only problem is that it effects the whole world, not just her. *The charmed ones have to. well you can find out!!!  
  
A/N: Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and the title is also the title of a song by Leanne Rimes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter One: Cole. Dead?  
  
Piper was in Melinda's bedroom, kneeling next to her bed. It was 9:30 at night, and Melinda had been in bed for a little over an hour, and was sleeping very soundly. Her dark hair was fanned over the pillow and over her face. Her left thumb was in her mouth and her bed was filled up with a thousand teddy bears, all different shapes and sizes.  
  
Leo walked into Melinda's bedroom and put his hands on Piper's shoulders.  
  
"She is so peaceful when she's asleep." He whispered to his wife. "Can you believe how fast she's growing up?"  
  
"I know. She's three, but those three years seem like three days." Piper said.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Phoebe and Paige were downtown, looking for stuff to spoil Melinda with.  
  
"You do know, that Melinda is going to be a spoiled brat when she goes to school, don't you?" Paige told Phoebe.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Spoiled, yes. Brat, no." Phoebe replied to Paige as they walked into the clothes store. They knew that Melinda wouldn't appreciate the clothing concept until she was older, but her aunts could appreciate it.  
  
"Piper is going to kill us if we keep doing this." Paige said.  
  
"Why, because we are Melinda's aunts and we have the privilege to buy her stuff and get her to love us soo much and Piper has to discipline her? Nah, I don't think she will." Phoebe joked.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Cole stood in the alley, waiting for Elok to attack. Elok was an upper level demon, much more powerful that Cole ever was. Elok can change into any person, animal, or object that it wants to. It's hard to fight a demon like Elok, especially in dark alleys. Elok appeared behind Cole with an athame in his hand. He grabbed Cole around his waist and shoved the athame into his throat. Blood poured out of Cole as he crumpled to the ground and died. Elok chuckled to himself and shimmered away.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Phoebe and Paige walked out of a clothing store and started walking down the street. Phoebe's shoulder brushed against a tall man with dark brown hair and blue/green eyes. He shoved her over a little, but it didn't hurt. The thing that did hurt though, was her vision. Phoebe fell to her knees and let the visions fill her head.  
  
The guy she saw.getting killed by a demon.blue skin.black eyes.with an athame. the guy.falling to the ground.in a big heap. the demon getting away.  
  
"Phoebe? Are you okay?" Paige asked her sister, kneeling next to her.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe replied. "Where did that man go!?"  
  
"Uh. that way!" Paige said, pointing south. The girls chased after the man, they finally found him, and he was walking into a dark alley.  
  
"Don't these people ever learn that it isn't safe to be in dark alleys this late at night?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Obviously not." Paige replied. They walked into the alley and saw the demon that was in Phoebe's vision. He did have an athame, but Paige called it away from him. Phoebe levitated and aimed a kick at his head. Her foot connected perfectly with his head, and knocked him out. Phoebe looked at the ground where the demon fell, and saw another body.  
  
"Cole.?" Phoebe was surprised to see that the other body on the ground was her Ex husband, Cole Turner.  
  
A/N: Please review. Don't worry if you are a Cole fan, it gets bettter, and you will love it, I promise! 


	2. Scott

Can't Fight the Moonlight By: Beth Diane  
  
Summary: A witch casts a spell, but it was a personal gain spell, so it backfires. The only problem is that it effects the whole world, not just her. *The charmed ones have to. well you can find out!!!  
  
A/N: Hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and the title is also the title of a song by Leanne Rimes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two: Scott  
  
"Come on, Phoebe! Let's get out of here!" Paige yelled at her sister.  
  
"But. Cole." Phoebe said, but it came out as a whisper.  
  
"Phoebe! We need to get home, and get this man safe!" Paige exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah. Okay." Phoebe replied, slowly moving away from Cole, but not taking her eyes off of him for a minute. Paige reached for Phoebe and put her arm over her shoulder. Phoebe reached for the man and grabbed his hand. Paige orbed into the manor and let go of Phoebe.  
  
"Piper! Leo!" Paige called.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Piper and Leo were watching Melinda sleep for about thirty minutes before Paige called them. They didn't want to leave their daughter, but they knew that whatever Paige had to say was probably more important. They walked down the stairs to find Paige, Phoebe, and a strange man in the living room.  
  
"What's up, Paige?" Leo asked.  
  
"There is a demon killing people with an athame. Phoebe knocked him out for now, but he is probably an upper level demon, because he throws fire balls, and only upper level demons can do that, right?" Paige said.  
  
"Cole is dead." Phoebe said, but everyone ignored her.  
  
"You guys should probably go check the book, but first, who is he?" Leo said, looking at the man.  
  
"I don't know." Paige said. "Who are you?"  
  
"Scott Etteuqra. I was walking down the street and then these girls started chasing me down, and then they were all magical and killed this big blue dude, and then they teleported me here." Scott replied.  
  
"You. followed him!?" Leo asked, incredibly surprised that Paige and Phoebe would do that.  
  
"Phoebe had a premonition, and she saw him get killed, so." Paige explained.  
  
"Cole is dead." Phoebe said. She was completely out of it, and in a trance. The only thing she does is stare at the wall and say, 'Cole is dead.'  
  
"Is there something wrong with her?" Scott asked, "I mean, is she usually like this?"  
  
"No. Her. uh. her. actually she's just kinda shaken up." Paige replied.  
  
"You two go look in the book, I'll talk to Scott and explain to him why it has to be a secret." Leo said. Paige nodded and took Phoebe's hand. She dragged Phoebe up the stairs and into the attic. All of the sudden, everyone in the house heard Melinda scream. It wasn't just a 'feed me' or a 'I woke up' kind of scream, it was more like a bloody murder. Paige looked at Phoebe and ran out of the attic.  
  
A/N: Please review!!! 


	3. Something is wrong

Can't Fight the Moonlight By: Beth Diane  
  
A/N: Please review. It gets better, I promise, and you all like my other stories, so please review to this one!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and the title is also the title of a song by Leanne Rimes.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
Phoebe stood in the attic, staring straight ahead, not really focusing on anything, but just staring. Cole was dead. She thought that she had gotten over him long ago, and when Paige vanquished him, she could have sworn that it was for good, but like always, he came back.  
  
He came back and now he was dead. She knew that everyone else just thought that he would come back again, so why was she so upset, but Phoebe knew. She had a feeling deep within her, that he was dead for good, and there was no coming back to life.  
  
Then she heard the scream. That bloody murder scream, created by the most innocent being alive, her niece. That woke her up, but not as quick as everyone else. Paige looked at Phoebe, horrified and ran out of the room. Phoebe could feel the terror rising up inside of her as she ran out the door, right behind Paige.  
  
When Phoebe got in the door, Piper, Leo, Scott, and Paige were already there, standing by Melinda's bed. She had bloody scratches down her entire face and tearstains on her cheeks.  
  
"What happened?" Phoebe asked, "Is she alright?"  
  
"We aren't sure. She is too terrified to talk." Piper, who was sitting right next to Melinda on her bed, told Phoebe. "What happened, Sweetie?" Piper asked her, brushing stray hairs out of her face.  
  
Melinda just sat there, wide eyed staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Honey, please tell mommy what is wrong." Piper pleaded, clearly worried about her daughter. Melinda looked up at Piper and started to cry.  
  
"Oh, its okay, sweetie." Piper said, cradling her daughter in her arms. "We're here, it's okay now." Piper rocked Melinda for a while trying to get her to tell them what happened, but she didn't have any luck. After ten minutes, Melinda fell asleep in Piper's arms and Piper tucked her back into bed.  
  
"Okay, you guys go back to whatever you were doing, and I will stay in here with Melinda." Piper said, she felt responsible for anything that happened to Melinda, and she wanted to be there to prevent anything from happening.  
  
Leo and Scott walked back down to the living room. Scott had agreed not to tell anyone about their secret, but he wanted to help.  
  
"Why wont you let me help you?" Scott asked.  
  
"Because, you are an innocent. You don't have any powers to protect yourself with." Leo responded.  
  
"But I want to help you. I can take care of myself." Scott protested.  
  
"You can help us by not telling anyone." Leo replied, "and you cant take care of yourself. Not with this stuff anyway.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Phoebe and Paige walked back into the attic, and started looking in the book. Phoebe was blinking back tears, for more reasons than anyone knew. Tears threatened to spill over, but Phoebe just blinked them away. A single tear fell down Phoebe's cheek, but she wiped it away, hoping Paige didn't notice.  
  
"Okay, Phoebe. What is wrong?" Paige asked. She stopped turning the pages of the book and looked up at her sister.  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine." Phoebe said, but her voice cracked, giving her away.  
  
"You are lying. I can tell." Paige said, "Stop trying to hide it, cry if you need to cry, but please tell me what is wrong." Phoebe gave in to her tears, but she couldn't tell Paige what was wrong. She just couldn't.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Piper sat beside Melinda's bed, hoping that nothing would happen again. Melinda was the sweetest, most innocent child in the world. What worried Piper was that, anything could happen to her when she was sleeping. She was so vulnerable, and she was a deep sleeper. Piper watched her baby sleep, watching her breathe. Piper leaned back in the recliner, and fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Please, Leo!" Scott argued, "I really want to help Phoebe."  
  
"So its about Phoebe. Do you like her? I can set you up with her." Leo said.  
  
"Yeah. But please just let me help-" Scott said, but was interrupted by another scream. Leo and Scott glanced at each other and ran up the stairs into Melinda's room. When they got there, Phoebe and Paige were running into the door right in front of them.  
  
Piper was sitting on Melinda's bed, Melinda in her arms. Melinda was unconscious and shaking. Piper was crying, and trying to wake Melinda up, but it wasn't working.  
  
Phoebe gasped for breath, put her hand over her mouth and ran out of the room. She leaned against the wall for support, but she slid down the wall. She said on the floor, shaking and crying. Paige walked over sat down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Phoebe knocked it away, and hugged her knees to her chest.  
  
A/N: I swear to you that it gets better! Please review, even if you hate it, please tell me why and what I could do to make it better. 


	4. Breakdowns

Can't Fight the Moonlight By: Beth Diane  
  
A/N: hey em, the baby's name is Melinda, not Wyatt (just thought you might want to know)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and the title is also the title of a song by Leanne Rimes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Four:  
  
Paige put her arm around Phoebe's shoulders again to comfort her and this time Phoebe didn't knock it away. She was too tired and week to push it away, so instead she put her head on Paige's shoulder and allowed herself to be comforted.  
  
"Phoebe, I know that whatever is bothering you must be really big, because you are practically in hysterics, and although I want you to tell me, you don't have to if it is too painful. Just know that I am here, and if you need to tell someone, please tell me because Piper is going through a lot with Melinda and all, and whatever it is, I will be there all the way." Paige said to Phoebe, giving her a reassuring hug, but Phoebe was asleep in her arms.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper was still sitting on Melinda's bed, holding her baby, trying to get her to wake up, crying her eyes out, afraid that she might lose her baby girl.  
  
Leo whispered to Scott that he should take Melinda so Leo could talk to Piper, and Scott nodded his head.  
  
"Piper, honey, let Scott hold Melinda so I can talk to you." Leo said. Piper reluctantly gave Melinda to Scott, and stood up. She walked out the door with Leo, and down the hallway, walking past Paige and Phoebe, oblivious to them.  
  
"Piper, I know that you are upset, and I am too, but you need to calm down a little. If Melinda wakes up and sees your face full of worry, she will get even more scared than she already is." Leo said to Piper, walking to their bedroom and sitting on the bed. Streams of silent tears slid down Piper's face.  
  
"I know, and I try, but Leo! She is our baby girl! The baby we wanted for so long until we were convinced that she would never come. She came, Leo! And I don't want to lose her." Piper's sobs drowned out her words, as she cried on her bed, Leo's gentle arms there to comfort her, knowing that nothing could ever heal her if something did happen to Melinda.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The minute Piper handed the baby into Scott's arms, tears sprung to his eyes. 'How could something so small and sweet be so sick and feverish?' Scott thought to himself. No one was in the room, so he let the tears flow freely. 'I feel so bad for this family.' Scott thought, 'It seems something is always wrong with everyone, if only I could stay and help.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige knew that she couldn't carry Phoebe by herself. She just wasn't strong enough, and if she tried to orb her into the bed, might be difficult. 'there is only one other possibility,' Paige thought, as she walked into Melinda's bedroom.  
  
"Scott," Paige said, "Can you do me a huge favor?" Scott wiped his face to get rid of the tears, and Paige had to smile.  
  
"Sure, what?" Scott replied, his face red from rubbing at it.  
  
"Take Phoebe into her bedroom." Paige was going to explain, but he didn't need her to. He handed Melinda to her, and went into the hallway. He kneeled down on his knees and put his arms under Phoebe. Scott had one arm under her knees and one arm under her elbows. He lifted her up and carried Phoebe into her bedroom. He eased her into the bed and tucked the covers around her body.  
  
"Was she crying?" Scott asked Paige as he walked into Melinda's bedroom.  
  
"Why.?" Paige asked, trying to read his eyes.  
  
"Because she has tearstained down her face and she seemed really upset when she ran out of the room with her hand over her face." Scott replied innocently.  
  
"Yeah." Paige said. Scott looked at her, urging her to say more, and explain why, but she didn't. Paige looked down at Melinda and then sat down on the bed. Her shaking had calmed, but she still hadn't woken up.  
  
"why?" Scott asked, but Paige just shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Do you have a thing for her?" Paige teased Scott, a man that she just met recently.  
  
"Am I that readable?" Scott asked. Paige giggled and nodded her head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Piper and Leo sat still on the bed for about ten minutes. The only sound was Piper's random sniffle here and there. Leo rubbed Piper's shoulders and stood up.  
  
"I think we should be getting back to Scott," He commented. Piper gave no response, but slowly stood up. Leo and Piper walked back to the bedroom, not sure what to expect, but worried about Melinda's condition. When they walked in, they saw Paige sitting on the bed holding Melinda.  
  
"Hey." Paige said quietly, "Melinda stopped shaking, but she is hot. Maybe we should take her to a doctor." Piper glanced up at Leo, but he shook his head.  
  
"Not for this. It is supernatural, no doubt." Leo said.  
  
"But how do you know? Maybe it's something in her dreams? Maybe she is hallucinating from being sick?" Piper said, but her statements came out more as questions.  
  
A/N: review if you like it. 


	5. Healing

Can't Fight the Moonlight By: Beth Diane  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, and the title is also the title of a song by Leanne Rimes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
"Scott?" Leo asked, "Are you okay?" Scott came out of his dream state and looked at Leo. He nodded. He was just remembering how he had carried Phoebe slowly, not wanting to waste a minute of holding this woman who was beautiful even though her eyes were red from crying. He knew that the fact that she was asleep showed that it didn't mean anything to her, but he still felt dreamy just thinking about her. 'I wonder why she was crying.' Scott thought, 'I wish I could help her with it.'  
  
"Good to hear it." Leo said. "It's late. Maybe you should be heading home now. Paige, would you orb him home?" Leo wanted time alone with his wife and baby girl, and sending Paige to take Scott home was the perfect distraction. Paige nodded and walked Scott out into the hallway.  
  
"Ready to go?" She asked.  
  
"I guess." Scott said, not confidently at all.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll tell Phoebe about you." Paige said, but Scott didn't sound convinced and looked at her questioningly. "All good stuff, don't worry!"  
  
"Alright." Scott said finally. "But what exactly is 'orb'?"  
  
"Oh," Paige said, trying not to laugh. "It's something that only whitelighters can do, and it's where they are in one place one minute and then if they concentrate on another place hard enough, they appear there."  
  
"Like what you did to get me here earlier?" Scott inquired.  
  
"Yes. Exactly." Paige nodded her head. "Now, let's go!" Paige grabbed Scott's hands and started to orb. But then she stopped.  
  
"What?" Scott asked when they were still in the manor.  
  
"Uh. Where do you live?" Paige said with a laugh, "It might be helpful to know where I am bringing you before I try to get there." Scott told Paige where he lived and she took him there.  
  
"Promise to tell Phoebe about me?" Scott asked.  
  
"Yes, I promise." Paige agreed. "What's your phone number? I'll tell her to call you."  
  
"Oh, here." Scott said, writing his phone number down on a piece of paper. He handed the paper to Paige with a childish grin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige handed Melinda to Piper before she walked out of the room with Scott.  
  
"Just seeing her like this." Piper said, blinking back her tears. "Cant you heal her, Leo?"  
  
"No. They won't let me."  
  
"Why? I thought you said it was supernatural."  
  
"It is."  
  
"Then why can't you heal her?"  
  
"I don't know, Piper! I'll go check with the Elders. Leo orbed out of the room and left Piper alone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Phoebe awoke in her bed neatly tucked into her bed as the door shut behind someone walking out. 'It must have been Scott.' Phoebe thought, 'Paige couldn't have carried me back here, and Piper and Leo have so much on their minds.'  
  
Phoebe rolled over and went back to sleep. Sleep was the only thing that could get her calmed down enough to tell anyone what was wrong, IF she could ever tell anyone what was wrong. After a couple minutes, Phoebe was calmly asleep, but her dreams were anything but calm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Paige and Leo orbed into Melinda's bedroom at the same time, both walking over to sit next to Piper.  
  
"Is she any better?" Paige asked.  
  
"No, but she isn't any worse." Piper said.  
  
"Well, at least that's a good sign." Paige said.  
  
"What did the elders say, Leo?" Piper asked her husband.  
  
"They wouldn't tell me anything." Leo said. "They said that it was going just as it is supposed to."  
  
"SUPPOSED TO!?" Piper yelled. "YOU MEAN MELINDA WAS. SUPPOSED TO GET SICK!!!???" Piper was never good at keeping her temper, and it was always times like these where Paige and Leo wished she was.  
  
"I don't know. That's all they would tell me." Leo said. Piper started crying and sobbing. She handed Melinda to Leo and walked out of the room.  
  
"Should I. follow her?" Paige asked, hoping that Leo would say 'no' because she had been comforting people all day long.  
  
"Nah. Let her calm down and she'll come back when she has." Leo said, but Piper didn't come back that night. When she left the room, she went straight to bed and cried herself to sleep. She was so angry at the Elders for not letting Leo heal her baby daughter, for not telling them what was happening, and most of all for saying that this wall all according to their sick plan.  
  
It was about an hour before Leo came into their bedroom. He and Paige had decided to take shifts watching Melinda, so they could get sleep and so someone would be with Melinda at all times.  
  
When Leo left to go to bed for an hour or so, Paige decided that she was going to try to do something.  
  
'If I am half whitelighter, maybe I can heal her.' Paige thought out loud. She laid Melinda down on the bed and held her hands over Melinda's chest. She was trying to remember what Piper had told her when she was learning how to heal.  
  
"Love is the trigger." Is what Piper had said years ago when Paige had first tried to heal someone. Paige filled her head with every thought that she had about Melinda and focused on loving her niece with all of her heart, and a whitish/gold glow appeared around Melinda and she woke up.  
  
"Yes!" Paige squealed quietly as she gave Melinda a hug.  
  
"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Paige asked Melinda, who was looking rather confused.  
  
"I don't know." Melinda said, shaking her head.  
  
'That cant be good, can it?' Paige asked herself.  
  
"Maybe you should get some sleep." Paige suggested. "Maybe you'll remember in the morning." Melinda nodded and crawled under her blankets.  
  
"Goodnight, Auntie Paige." Melinda said, as she turned on her side and fell sound asleep right away. Paige smiled to herself thinking, 'that was way too easy, but I guess. it worked!'  
  
An hour and a half later, Leo walked into Melinda's bedroom to take his shift and let Paige sleep for a while. Leo hadn't slept for more than 10 minutes, but he didn't he would have anyway.  
  
"How is she?" Leo asked Paige. When she turned around, he saw delight in her eyes. "That good, huh?"  
  
"Actually, better than good!" Paige said happily. "I healed her!"  
  
"Really? Paige, that's great!" Leo exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, but the problem is that when I asked her how she was, she said that she didn't remember." Paige told Leo.  
  
"Oh." Leo said softly. "Well, maybe she'll remember in the morning what happened so we can fix it."  
  
"I'm going to go and try to sleep." Paige said, standing up. "Maybe knowing that she's going to be okay will help me get to sleep easier."  
  
"Hopefully." Leo said. "Good night." Paige nodded and walked out of Melinda's room into her own bedroom. She got into her bed, not even bothering to change into her pajamas, and breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
A/N: and no. It's not almost over. there are surprises around every corner!!  
  
Review if you like it, or even if you don't, please review and tell me how to make it better in a nice way!!! 


End file.
